


Big Brother

by TheAlterAlyce



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Homophobia, Language, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterAlyce/pseuds/TheAlterAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at S03E15 Big Brother. What if Cooper wasn't the only one who had a younger brother living in Ohio. But they freaking hate each other. But why? Lots of bad Language. :) One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

Chapter 1

                “You okay? You seem a little preoccupied.” Kurt asked

“Well, my brother’s in town.” Blaine said. “He’s picking me up, taking me out.”

“That’s exciting.” Kurt said. “I finally get to meet this mysterious brother of yours who you refuse to talk about. I’m dying to know what he looks like.”

“Oh, trust me.” Blaine muttered. “You already know what he looks like.”

“Blainey!”

“Hey Coop!” the two brothers shared friendly greeting as Kurt stared at them in awe.

“This your boyfriend here?” He asked

“Ah, yes he is.” Blaine said. “Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper Anderson.”

“Oh my god, you’re the one from the free credit today dot com commercial.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“I love those commercials!” Kurt exclaimed. Kurt was still fawning when Sue did her

“My commercial’s on Hiatus, so I told my agent I was headed back to heartland, press of flesh, do some character research.”

“Which we should be doing in preparation for your next audition.” A bronze haired man said. He was wearing a button up black shirt, faded jeans, and a denim jacket.

“Ah, Spence!” Cooper greeted. ”Guys, this is one of my agents, Spencer. Spence, this is my brother Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you Spencer.” Blaine said holding out his hand. Spencer reluctantly shook the hands of Kurt and Blaine.

“Well, we should go.” Spencer said. “I called my sister she’s meeting us at Breadstix.”

“Great!” Cooper claimed “Come on, we might lose our reservation at Breadstix.”

~()~

The group managed got a table in the restaurant, and it wasn’t long until a pretty blonde haired girl entered the restaurant.

“Spencer!” she said happily hugging Spencer. “Oh, hello Cooper.”

“Hi Sabrina.”

“Blaine, this is Spencer’s sister Sabrina.” Cooper introduced. “Sabrina, this is my brother Blaine.”

“Hi Blaine.” Sabrina said. “No offence Cooper, but I thought this was going to be the three of us.”

“I forgot to mention that Blaine was coming with us.”

“No I didn’t think you’d be here…”

“You didn’t.”

“Sab, you left your cardigan in the car.”

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked recognizing the lean boy with carefully gelled hair.

“What are you doing here?” Spencer glared.

“I thought this was a brother sister outing.” Sebastian spat back.

“Wait, you guys know each other?”

“Unfortunately.” Sebastian and Spencer said glaring at each other.

“Spencer Carter Smythe, Sebastian Carson Smythe. Stop this right now.”

“Wait so…”

“He’s my little brother.” Spencer sighed.

“And yet I out grew you years ago.”

“Is there a problem here?” a waitress asked.

“No.” Sebastian reassured with fake smile. “Thank you though.”

“Well,” Sabrina said. “We should order then.”

~()~

Blaine thought that he and his brother had a rough relationship. But he was so wrong.

The tension between the two Smythe brothers was thick. It could be cut with a knife. The two were downright ignoring each other. Well Spencer was, Sebastian was pulling a mask on and pretended that everything is great. But Blaine could see right through it.

That night he went home and Kurt called his phone.

“Hey.” Kurt said chipper. “So how was dinner.”

“Interesting.”

“Interesting how?”

“Did you know that Spencer had siblings here in Ohio?”

“Didn’t he mention that you guys were meeting with his sister.”

“He has a brother too.” Blaine said. “Who studies here in Ohio?”

“Oh so a family meet and greet. Whoever it is couldn’t be that bad.”

“Kurt, it was Sebastian.”

“What?”

“Spencer and Sebastian are brothers.” Blaine said. “And their relationship was a lot worse than mine and Coop’s.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“But I don’t know.” Blaine said. “I want to confront him. Even after everything, he’s still my friend.”

“If you’re going to do that, I’ll go with you.” Kurt said.

“What, why?” Blaine said. “I thought you hated each other.”

“Well, there was something not right with Spencer.” Kurt said. “I just couldn’t point my finger at it.”

~()~

“ _This_ is where Sebastian lives?” Kurt asked dumbfounded. Blaine texted one of his old friends from Dalton. and Trent said that Sebastian went home for the weekend, and the two decided to go to his house instead.

“Well, Sebastian does go to Dalton.” Blaine pointed out. “And his sister is studying in one of the Ivy League schools in New York.”

“Why’d she come back to Ohio.”

“Probably to watch the Warblers Perform.” Blaine said. “She was there at Regionals.”

“Come on then.” Kurt said as Blaine parked just outside the house.

They rang the door bell and waited.

Sebastian opened the door. then groaned.

“First Spencer, now you two what do you guys want?” he demanded.

“What can’t we just come by and say hi?” Kurt asked.

“Last I remember, Lady Face, we aren’t even friends.” Sebastian said. “With Blaine that is still debatable.”

“Hey.” Blaine said. “I thought everything was back to normal.”

“Please, you and I both know that there will always be some sort of resentment.”

“Can’t we at least talk?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian sighed then jerked his head towards the house. The two were amazed at the interior design of the house. Everything was both beautiful and looked homey. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Wooden staircases that lead to the upper floors with brass handles.

Sebastian motioned for them to follow him into what Blaine and Kurt assumed was the study room. Sebastian had books stacked on the table and notebooks spread on the table.

“These are some pretty advanced stuff.” Kurt commented looking at some of the books stacked. “Do they really offer this at Dalton.”

“Extra Classes.” Sebastian said. “If I want to become a lawyer, I need to be on the top of my game. I need to prove those saps that I earned what I am not just because my father has connections.”

Sebastian motioned for them to sit. He went to a small refrigerator at the one side of the room.

“You guys want anything?” he asked with a bottle of juice in his hand.

“Sure.” Blaine said and Sebastian tossed him one too. While Kurt just passed.

“So what can I do for you boys.” Sebastian asked

“We were just curious about Spencer.” Blaine said. “I mean before the Slushie, we were pretty close.”

“Unfortunately.” Kurt interjected.

“But you never mentioned a brother.” Blaine said. “I knew you had a sister you said that much.”

“Well, there isn’t much to talk about.” Sebastian said. “I hate him, he hates me. Easy.”

“What?” I mean I know that these sibling things is tough.” Kurt said. “I mean Finn and I aren’t even real brothers and we disagree on pretty much everything, but I love the big lug.”

“There is a different between you and me, Princess.” Sebastian said. “For one you and Frankenteen aren’t genetically related. Me and the asshole known as my brother are. And unfortunately for him too, since he now shares the genes of a mistake”

“What?”

“Oh, so you didn’t see it, I thought he’d sense it in his fag frequency as he calls it.” Sebastian said bitterly. “My brother is a giant homophobe.”

“Seriously?” Kurt asked. “He was pretty nice yesterday. Well the look was unnecessary though.”

“Probably because Cooper was there.” Sebastian said. “He’d probably start saying harsh words if he wasn’t there.”

“Like what you’re doing?”

“Where do you think I got it?” Sebastian asked. “I had to learn to defend myself or I’d be left in the dust and stepped all over.”

“Come on, I doubt he’d be that bad.” Blaine said.

Spencer poked his head into the study room.

“Hey Slut,” he said “Where’s Sab?”

“Did you try her room, Freak.”

“Already did,” he said then eying Blaine and Kurt who were in the room. “Keep it down, whore. I don’t want to hear the orgy all the way from my room.”

“Get out of here, Bastard!” Sebastian snarled at him and he just snickered and left the room.

“That’s horrible.” Kurt exclaimed. “How he treats you. How long has that been going on?”

“A little after I came out.” Sebastian said offhandedly. “I learned from a young age that there is no such thing as doing something for kindness. The people around you are only assets or hindrances.”

“That’s horrible.” Kurt repeated. “Why didn’t you ever tell your parents.”

“They probably know.” Sebastian said. “Dad would’ve told us just to keep it off the radar, mom is more likely to do something but Spencer is mommy’s boy. So he’d probably charm her to ignore it.”

“Were they supportive when you came out?” Blaine asked.

“They were.” Sebastian said. “But that was under the influence of my sister. Who was probably the only one who was truly supportive.”

“If your sister was able to convince your parents, why wasn’t she able to convince your brother.”

“Because he was assumed I was out to steal his virtue.”

“What?” the two boys asked completely confused.

“A friend of his was gay.” Sebastian said. “Or Bi I think, so he almost raped me.”

“That’s horrible.” Kurt gasped. “And no one caught him?”

“Spencer did.” Sebastian said. “And of course who would you listen to, your best friend or your brother who has done nothing for you. The animosity has been there ever since. And when I went to Paris, I went to the first gay bar I could find and popped the cherry so he can’t sell me to his friends as some sort of fuck toy.”

“How old were you?”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted. “Twelve? Thirteen?

“You should’ve told someone.” Kurt insisted. “You shouldn’t have let him do those things to you.”

“Kurt, you already think I am a cruel bastard. I am a puppy compared to what he is. He is manipulative, cruel, and cunning.” Sebastian said. “I’m over it. As long as I’m out of his hair, he’s out of mine.”

“Do any of the Warblers know?”

“Most of the Warblers know what it’s like living in a well known wealthy family.”  Sebastian said. “Thad knows about the abuse I endured from my brother. But the others don’t.”

“Maybe, you should talk to him.” Kurt suggested. “It might clear up the air.”

“I tried and failed. And I’ve learned to just let things be. ” Sebastian said. “So is this interrogation done? Because I would really love to get back to my work.”

~()~

Sebastian was in the Warbler Choir room when Thad came bursting in with Blaine and Kurt at his flank.

“What?”

“You are going to talk to your brother.” Kurt said.

“I’m busy.”  Sebastian said. “And I’ve already told you, there is no making up with Spencer. He’s an ass, I’m an ass. And we hate each other. End of story.”

“Well, you’re not going to make up with him.” Thad said. “You’re going to tell him how you feel.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sebastian groaned.

“Well, Cooper is heading back to New York tomorrow.” Blaine said. “And I made up with him.”

“So?”

“So, you are going to get your ass in that auditorium and show that jackass that you are done being pushed around by him.” Kurt said. “Got it?”

“Why?”

“Because you are going to stand up for all us gay guys who had to suffer through those harsh words.” Thad said. “Now get your ass out of that chair and get to the auditorium. Coop’s bringing him in.”

“How did you managed to convince Cooper?”

“We just told him that we wanted to show him something.” Kurt said. “Now come on Meerkat, show that bastard.”

~()~

Cooper brought Spencer into Dalton’s Auditorium.

“Just what are we doing here, Cooper?”

“Blaine and I were talking last night.” Cooper said. “You know brother to brother.”

“That’s nice.” Spencer said. “But what’s that got to do with me.”

“Well, we both felt that our talk was a little late, this one is long overdue.”

The lights on the stage turned on and Sebastian walked on to the stage with a serious look in his eyes, almost dark.

Blaine played the music back stage. While Cooper took a step back while the two Smythe brothers …converse.

_Easy come easy go, that's just how you live_  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause

_What you don't understand is_  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
oh oh oh oh oh

_I would go through all this pain_  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

_No, no, no, no_

“I knew that Seb had a bit of a grudge.” Thad said from where he watched backstage. “But he really is taking this all to heart. you can practically feel the hatred in his voice.”

“I just don’t get how his brother would treat him like that.” Kurt said.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause

_What you don't understand is_  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oooh  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

Spencer crossed his arms stubbornly as Sebastian sang all his pain and grief. They could all see it.

_If my body was on fire_  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

_I would go through all this pain_  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

“That’s cute.” Spencer said. “But I’m not interested.”

“You are pathetic.” Sebastian said. “You pride yourself of being an agent, but you wouldn’t see the heart behind the performance.”

“There was no heart in that performance.” Spencer snarled. “You know what I saw, I saw what you really are, what you’ve basically flaunted all your life. That you’re some slutty faggot. Not only that, apparently you’re into incest as well. I’m sorry whore, but I am not interested.”

“You’re the freak.” Sebastian countered. “I looked up to you, Hell when I was a kid I just ignored all those jabs you would tell me. But that was until you sent your friend to freaking rape me.”

“It was only a matter of time before it happened.” Spencer said. “And that guy was willing to pay good money for a good fuck.”

“Your own brother.” Sebastian said. “You were going to sell out your own flesh and blood like some sort of toy?”

“As far as I’m concerned.” Spencer said stepping closer to Sebastian. He was an inch or two shorter, but Sebastian couldn’t feel any smaller. “We are not related, I am not related to a freak of nature.”

They both heard someone gasp from backstage and Spencer’s blood ran cold. Sebastian peaked through his shoulder and gave a smirk.

“At least now, everyone knows exactly what kind of person you are.”

Spencer’s face turned red and he punched Sebastian at the jaw.”

Sebastian stumbled and groaned at the force of the punch. Their parents then came out from backstage.

“Spencer.” Their father scolded which caused Spencer to freeze. He turned and put a face on.

“Dad, mom, what are you doing here?” he asked with a big smile in his face while his father looked at him sternly with crossed arms and his foot tapping on the stage floor. His mother went to Sebastian who was nursing what would look like a pretty bad bruise. The punch caused him to bite his lip which started to bleed.

“You and I are going to have a little talk.” Their father said motioning him to follow. Spencer followed their father his head down with tail sucked between his legs.

“Oh, my baby, are you okay?” their mom exclaimed while looking through Sebastian’s bruised jaw and bleeding lip.

“I’m fine, mom.” Sebastian said “What are you guys doing here?”

“Your friend, Kurt was it, called your dad’s office.” His mom said. “Well his dad and he went over to the office to talk. He asked if we knew you were gay. Which of course we already knew. And asked about Spencer. I didn’t know. I am so sorry, honey.”

“It’s okay.” Sebastian said wrapping his arms around his mother “I’m going to be fine.”

“You will be.” She said hugging him back “My baby boy isn’t a baby anymore.”

“Mom.” Sebastian whispered a bit embarrassed.

“Next time, you don’t keep anything from me.” his mom scolded. “No matter how minor. You were almost raped and I didn’t know, we could’ve helped you, we should’ve stopped this before it got this out of hand.”

“I know.” Sebastian said. “I promise I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” She said “Let’s get you to the nurse.”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

“No arguments.” She scolded

“Yes, mama.” Sebastian relented. They were about to leave the auditorium when Sebastian asked his mom for a minute with his friends.

“Looks like you wouldn’t have the homophobe broblem anymore.” Thad said

“broblem?”

“Brother problem.”

“Ahh.” Sebastian said. “Yeah. Looks like it.”

“I have the head back to the Choir Room.” Thad said. “The others want to know what happened.”

“They know?”

“Of course.” Thad said. “We’re your brothers too.”

“Oh, lord help us now.” Sebastian teased while Thad laughed and headed out of the auditorium. He looked gratefully at the two New Directioners.

“Looks like you solved your brother issue too.” Blaine said.

“Yeah.”

“Why are big brothers such assholes?” Blaine asked.

“I heard that!” Cooper said from the other side of the room.

“I know!” Blaine called back with a smile but Cooper just waved him off.

“I don’t know, Blaine.” Sebastian said. “I really don’t know.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt then to Kurt’s surprise, he embraced the shocked teen. Kurt hesitantly wrapped his arms around the lanky teen.

“Thank you.” Sebastian whispered.

“No problem.” Kurt said fully wrapping his arms around the Warbler. “Now go, your mom’s waiting. And that bruise looks really bad.”

“Well, we all got to have our battle scars right?” Sebastian said with a smirk and a wink as he went over to his mom who was waiting for him.

~()~

“Yikes, Thad wasn’t kidding when he said it was bad.” Trent said as Sebastian entered the Choir room with a giant bruise at the side of his jaw. “Did you at least get him good.”

“Well, my dad did. So that counts for something.” Sebastian said. “What are you all doing here.”

“We all came to see if you were okay.” Nick said. “Warbler Gossip spreads like wild fire. Especially throughout Dalton.”

“So everyone knows?”

“Well, the Warblers know the specifics.” Jeff corrected. “The gossip was that you went face to face with a giant homophobe outside of Dalton and got a big shiner to prove it.”

“Okay which turns back to my original question.” Sebastian said. “Why are you all here.”

“We’re your brothers.”

“Spencer is my brother, bad excuse.”

“We’re your real brothers.” Nick said. “Even if we aren’t brothers by blood. We will always have a stronger bond.”

“Even with my big obnoxious mouth?”

“Hey, we’re not perfect.” Jeff said “You just have a sharper tongue that most of us. If you didn’t you wouldn’t be Sebastian.”

“Point taken.”

“Yay, so why don’t we all just watch a movie or something.” Trent said. “It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

“Other than homework.”

“All done, Ahya.”

“You guys hung out with Wes way too much.” Sebastian commented. “Besides I’m younger than most of you.”

“No we just asked way too many questions.” Jeff said. “And it sounds more fitting since you’re taller, and you act older than most of us.”

“Smartass.”

“But you love us either way.”

“Of course. Once a Warbler. Always a Warbler.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay yaaay I always wanted to do this one shot. :D I love brother and sister fics.
> 
> So I know I used like wrong terminology, I know that the guy that acts as Wes can speak Cantonese not Fukkien but I don’t know Cantonese so I made do with what I know :P
> 
> Funny story
> 
> DYK that the term Ahya means older brother but my youngest sister calls my little brother (who is older than her) Anya when she was younger. But the term Anya means old woman. That got my brother appalled each time that happens and my sister just laughs. :D
> 
> Just sharing
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
